


Watch Your Step

by Blossomdriver



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Polus (Among Us), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: "Pink? What are you doing down there, didn't Blue say those are dangerous?"
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/White (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Watch Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as "I'm going to stab you" Though, you don't really need to read that story to understand this one.

Pink liked the tunnels that ran under the research base. Great for making quick getaways from the bodies. Sometimes when she got annoyed with the crew-mates she would use them to hide.

She found comfort in the dark empty spaces that the holes and tunnels gave her. A reminder of where she had come from and what she will return to once everyone one on this plant is dead.

Pink had retreated to the tunnels near the bottom part of the base. Overwhelmed by the arguing at the last emergency meeting. Nestling into the side, the feeling of the cool rock base helping her relax. 

Her eyes were drifting closed. Not that she was tired. Instead, feeling of contentment. The tension left her body, starting from her hunched shoulders working its way down. 

Pink has a hard time recalling a time she felt this safe. A rare thing she was allowed to have. Away from everyone, tucked away in her own little corner to regain herself. 

It was all peaceful until the sound of crunching snow pulled her from her relaxed state. Listening in as the footsteps grew closer. Perhaps someone was just recalibrating the weather nodes. To which she can't spend time worrying about it. 

The tunnels ran all across the base. If they got to close, she'll just pop out on a different corner base without raising suspicion. 

When the footfalls stop. Pink is ready to move, but before she can. A head pops up over the hole. White looked on in confusion. While Pink felt everything stop in an instant.

_ "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"  _ Her brain screamed as he began to kick into primal survival. Pink's only course of action was to kill White right here and now. Pink can't allow any witnesses. And there was no way that White would keep his mouth shut about this. 

She wasn't going to let her plan get ruined all because she made one careless mistake. 

The mouth on her abdomen begins to unhinge it's jaw as White spoke. From where White was, there was no way of him seeing it. "Pink? What are you doing down there, didn't Blue say those are dangerous?"

The Jaw clamps shut. Now thinking about it, Pink might be able to bullshit her way out of it. "Oh, I, um, I tripped and fell in here, and I haven't been able to contact anyone." If the alien had sweat-glands, they'd be working overtime.

White looked horrified by the realization and immediately reached out a hand, and Pink benignly accepted. The crew-mate planted his one foot behind the other and pulled Pink out of the hole. 

Once getting over the lip, Pink was able to push herself up the rest of the way. 

Pink whipped her hands on her suit and looked at White, who was still looking terrified. "Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step towards Pink.

Pink takes a step back, she raises her hands up in defense. "I'm fine White, thank you for your concern." She did her best to sound grateful for the other's actions. 

Her words do nothing to soothe White's anxiety. "You didn't hurt yourself, right?" 

"I promise you, I'm fine,"

"You have to be careful around those holes, you don't know what things could be living there." 

"I'll be sure that I pay attention to where I'm walking next time." She pats White on the shoulder as she passes him, heading in the direction of the office. 

Pink doesn't get it. Everyone that was stationed on this base was supposed to be dead weeks ago. But since she's been here, she only managed to kill one person. 

White managed to get in the way. She knows that killing him now would solve 85 percent of her problems. When the chance arises to where she can get him out of the picture, she doesn't have the gull to do it. 

There was no way she was going soft? Maybe she just needed a reminder of what she can do.

She wonders if Blue was by herself?


End file.
